


Faulty perception

by BlueAlmond



Series: Dictated by Nature [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sass, Some Humor, bad politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueAlmond/pseuds/BlueAlmond
Summary: Everyone knows what omegas are supposed to be like; compliant, shy, they want someone to take control. Surely science backs it up, right?It turns out that it doesn’t. Governor Washington will have to learn that during a meeting with expert Doctor Burr, while discussing a dangerous bill that could send the omega rights movement back 50 years.





	Faulty perception

**Author's Note:**

> I made a little research on what a governor actually does (I’m not from the US and politics here are quite different) but still, if it doesn’t make much sense, I apologize. Honestly, I just wanted more ABO Hamburr because there’s just too little! (There are like three stories and one of those is mine, so…)

“Sir, if you would just listen to me…” was saying Alexander while he and the rest of the governor’s team of advisors made their way down the halls of the building.

Governor Washington sighed, but nothing else on his face gave away how many times he’d heard those words, and how many times he’d responded: “No, Alexander. I already heard enough, and I appreciate it, but this meeting was already scheduled. There’s no harm in doing it, is it?”

They were on their way to meet a specialist that hopefully would give him some insight before he decided to support or shut down a bill that questioned omegas’ autonomy and would place a lot more responsibility on their closest alpha. It had been written in such a way that made it sound like an act to protect omegas, which was why Washington couldn’t understand why Hamilton, the youngest in his team of advisors, a high-level alpha, and the only one that was mated to an omega, opposed to it so vehemently.

“The doctor has a full team of qualified people, experts on biology and psychology,” said Thomas Jefferson, another high-level alpha, only a few years older, “ _and_ he is an omega himself. I believe we couldn’t have a better advisor for this. Let’s hear what he has to say.”

Washington nodded. “I agree.” He didn’t want to make an uninformed choice. After all, he was a mid-level alpha, married to a mid-level beta, and neither he nor his wife were close to any omegas. He didn’t feel like he could fully grasp the effects of such a bill, and he wanted an expert to tell him.

“I know him,” declared Lee, wearing a cheeky grin. He was older than the other two, but he was only a low-level, and he was constantly trying to stand out. “He works with my sister Sidney, and I’ve seen him a few times. He’s pretty; has an even prettier voice.”

Hamilton gave him a hard look, but the other men didn’t acknowledge him. They were almost there, and just in time, too.

The doctor was already waiting in the meeting room, sitting in the middle of the long table, with a member of his own team at each side of him. They were all damped, and if they hadn’t known the doctor’s caste already, they never would’ve guessed it. They all stood up to greet the governor, who shook all their hands before sitting down right across the doctor. Thomas Jefferson quickly sat to Washington’s left, and Lee clearly intended to sit at his right, but Alexander beat him to it, smiling triumphally while the other glared.

Doctor Burr simply watched the exchange with arched eyebrows, mildly amused with it.

“Very well, doctor. What can you tell me about the bill? Do you think it is a good measurement? Does science support it?”

The doctor’s smile was pleasant, which was a little disconcerting when he shook his head in a negative. “It does not. The things that are described there as facts are nothing but stereotypes that medicine has long discarded. And when it comes to psychology, we believe that the effects on omegas’ psyche will only be negative. Hugely so, for they’d be stolen from all autonomy. It escapes me how they could argue they’re doing it for omegas’ benefit.”

The governor pursed his lips, taking his time to process the information he’d just been given. “Are you absolutely sure it would be all negative?”

“I don’t believe that,” said Lee, before the doctor could. “Everybody knows omegas _want_ their alphas to look out for them. We’re talking about an autonomy they give up willingly, all the time.” He placed an elbow on the table and leaned on it, to turn and face the governor beside Hamilton. “I don’t understand how it would affect them. Maybe it’s even better that’s a thing they _must_ do, legally, so they don’t hesitate when their instincts kick in.”

“That’s preposterous,” replied the woman sitting by the doctor’s left, right in front of Hamilton, who was also wearing an expression of disdain.

By her side, the doctor nodded, although his face never betrayed him. It was impossible to tell what he was thinking. He said: “It is.”

“But, Doctor Burr,” insisted Lee, “are you sure you’re not speaking more out of personal experience than scientific evidence?”

Burr stared at him for a moment, smiling cordially. “Would you like to know my sources?”

“I would love to.”

“Alright. Do you have somewhere to write down?”

“Always.” Lee passed him the agenda he always carried. He then went to look for a pen in his briefcase, but by the time he found one he noticed the doctor was already writing, and Hamilton was wearing a satisfied smirk on his face. The low-level alpha recognized the pen, one Washington had given Hamilton for last Christmas. Still, Lee swallowed down his anger and focused on watching whatever Burr was writing down and was quickly alarmed with the size of it. “Wait, what are, what are those? That’s a pretty long list.”

“Oh, don’t worry, these are all pretty basic, but they’re enough to shut down the entire proposal. These three are books that are commonly used on Introductions to Biology and Anthropology courses. These are for psychology. And this is not a book, it’s a person; he got a Nobel prize a couple of years ago?”

“Ah. Well, it’s still a lot to…”

“It’s okay, I promise it’s all light reading.”

“My job doesn’t really leave me that much time to read!”

“Oh. Of course. I’m sorry, that was inconsiderate of me. Almost as rude as discarding someone’s professional advice because of their biology.”

“Nope,” said Hamilton, shaking his head with a grimace, “not as bad.”

“Well then,” said Washington. “Your professional opinion is that no science supports what’s exposed in the bill, and that its implementation would do no good to our society, yes?”

The doctor nodded. “That’s right.”

“Very well. Then you can forget it ever existed. I won’t sign it.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“I’m only doing what any sensible person would do. I’m listening to the expert.” He stood up, and then everyone else in the room followed. “I should be thanking you.” He extended his hand, and the doctor quickly took it. His grip was firm; the man exuded confidence. And the governor felt slightly ashamed of his own ignorance.

Shortly they all left the room, but before they could get very far, Hamilton cleared his throat and tapped him on the shoulder.

“Yes, Alexander?”

“If you’d allow me, I would like to introduce you to my husband, sir.”

Washington arched his eyebrows. “Your…?”

The doctor stood by Alexander’s side with a slightly bigger smile. His eyes, however, were finally showing how entertained he was by the whole situation.

“Doctor Aaron Burr,” said Alexander, with a proud smile. He then grabbed the doctor’s hand and kissed it before letting it fall between them, intertwining their fingers and squeezing shortly in a tender, silent message.

“We were thinking maybe you could join us for lunch one of these days, if you want, sir,” said Aaron. Washington didn’t notice the way Lee stared in shock, but the couple did. And they were enjoying it. Aaron squeezed back.

Washington recovered from the shock fast and nodded his head. “Of course. I would love to.” He smiled. He would have a word with Alexander later, but he wasn’t upset. It was probably better he hadn’t known.

It was time for lunch right then, but Washington had things to do. He watched the couple leave with that familiarity that only couples of years have, and his chest shook with contained laughter.

No wonder the doctor had been so categorical. Had he signed the bill, he would’ve had to live in a world where Alexander Hamilton made all the important decisions in his life! Now, Washington loved the young man, like one would a son. But he wouldn’t wish that on anyone, not even on the guy who married him.

**Author's Note:**

> My initial plan had been to finish this with smut, but before I noticed the thing was over and it just didn’t really fit. However, since I already had thought of turning it into a series because of the oncoming Jeffmads, I’ll post the smut as soon as I finish it in another story.


End file.
